Drummers with an energetic drumming style such as rock band drummers have a tendency to break the tips off their drumsticks with great regularity. This arises because of gradual wear and chipping away of the drumstick as it hits against drum rims and cymbals. In addition, sudden cracking of the drumstick can be caused by a high velocity impact of the drumstick against a drumming surface. For example, a drummer in a heavy metal band may destroy as many as twenty drumsticks during the course of a single performance.
It would be desirable if a drumstick's durability could be enhanced to lengthen the drumstick's operating life.